


Look Away

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Second War with Voldemort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione hadn't meant to watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

_Why are they doing this out here?_ she wondered briefly, because didn't they have a bedroom for this kind of thing, or did they just get desperate and decided that no one was home so it didn't matter if they started fucking on the living room sofa?

And no one was home, aside from her. Mrs Weasley had taken the others out for ice cream in Diagon Alley, but Hermione wanted to stay and work on her homework because OWLs were coming up, and all the Order members were gone doing Order thing that no one would tell her about. All except Remus and Sirius, that is.

Hermione had just gone downstairs to get a glass of water when she heard the noise in the living room--heaving breathing, moans and whimpers, choked off words, and more. Her eyes wide, she had to go peek through the doorway to make sure that Death Eaters hadn't found them and were torturing someone (or so she told herself), but she hadn't expected to find Remus Lupin--her former professor!--trailing a tongue down the naked body of Sirius Black. It was Sirius's moans that she heard, and now she saw what was causing those moans, and how his hands were spasmodically clutching Lupin's hair, and how Lupin chuckled against his stomach, and oh...

Hermione knew that she should leave, or at least look away, that this was a private moment and definitely not something she should hear. But she couldn't move. She stood transfixed just outside the living room, unable to look away from the sight in front of her. Lupin on his knees in front of Sirius, and now his mouth was moving lower, past Sirius's stomach, and Hermione saw, her own breath coming heavily now, that he was moving his tongue around the base of Sirius's erection...oh she really should look away now, she wasn't supposed to be seeing something like this, she wasn't supposed to see how Lupin was taking Sirius's erection into his mouth-- _oh my God does it look like they're enjoying that oh God oh God oh God_ \--and then he was moving his mouth up and down and Sirius was thrusting upwards and they both were moaning and whimpering even more and Hermione's skin was getting hot and felt slightly itchy and then Sirius was arching up away from the couch and--she couldn't look anymore.

She closed her eyes just as a low-pitched " _Remus!_ " came from the room, and tried to slow her breathing down before stiltedly turning around and walking back towards the stairs, heading for her room. There was something warm in the pit of her stomach, something almost burning, and her skin kept tingling and her breath kept coming shallowly, and somehow she made it up to her room and managed to close and lock the door before carefully lying face up on the bed.

_That was...that was..._ she kept thinking, unable to complete the idea of how it was. It was amazing? It was incredible? It was making her feel aroused like nothing else? Slowly, carefully, she built up the image in her mind of the look on Sirius's face when Lupin slid his lips around his erection, recreated the sounds of evident enjoyment coming from both of them, and slipped a hand below her skirt and her panties, and sighed.


End file.
